callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mined Games
Mined Games is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Buried for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be their pawn". Richtofen's side involves completing a guillotine, and Maxis' involves completing the gallows on the map. In order to complete this easter egg, the difficulty must be set to original. If not, all easter egg related items will not spawn. At the beginning of the game, the players can hear Maxis talking about how to power up a tower seen from the starting room using an explosive found underground. Richtofen also talks to Samuel about powering the tower as well, using an energy conduit that he says must be built, and warns Samuel not to let the tower be used to help Maxis. Richtofen's Path Step 1: Building the Guillotine You must build the guillotine that is parallel from the side of the saloon. Be careful because some parts can be used for both the gallows and the guillotine. *Samantha Died Dish (Upstairs of Saloon, nearest side by the Guillotine buildable. Should be near the fence) *Spool of Wire (Mule Kick room downstairs near the catacombs entrance in the corner) *Crystal (Go up the railing from the Saloon into the catacombs, turn left, take the next left, jump over the hole and it will be in the debris directly ahead.) *Antennae (The barn downstairs, head towards the catacombs should be in one of the stables on the right) Step 2: Powering the Red Orbs You now need to power up four red orbs using the Paralyzer. They are located as follows: *In the alleyway between the saloon and the candy shop *To the left side of the entrance to the church, behind a rock *In the tunnel system above the town *To the right side in the foliage before the entrance to the mansion from the maze. Step 3: The Lantern Using a grenade, you need to time it so that it knocks a purple lantern out of the air, which will float from the courtroom to the church, or from the courtroom to the jail cell. After this, you must pick it up. To power up the lantern, you must "kill" several mistresses in the haunted mansion. After you have powered the lantern with enough "souls", you have to place the lantern on a symbol on the roof of the gunsmith shop. Step 4: Deciphering the code Deciphering the code that appears above the symbol on the wall using the "tic-tac-toe" cipher will reveal the name of three signs, which the players need to hit in order with the Galvaknuckles or the Bowie Knife to make the "wisp" appear. These signs are randomly selected out of the five signs available. Step 5: Powering the Guillotine via Wisp Note: You must have Vulture Aid in order to see the wisp. To move the wisp, a player has to walk into them, or else they will fade away and you will need to hit the signs again. Only players with the Vulture Aid perk can see it. Once you walk into them, they will disappear and reappear somewhere else, with you able to see it through the wall via Vulture Aid. It appears in front of the final sign, then on the second level of the barn, then to the second floor of the jail cell building, just past the wall weapon location, then to the second floor of the general store, then to the candy store and then it goes to the guillotine, where it will stay in front of the guillotine. You must lure zombies nearby the guillotine, which doing so will cause the orb to flow into the zombie, which you must kill for its energy. After killing each zombie, an orb will revolve around the crystal component of the guillotine. After powering up the guillotine, Richtofen tells you that you need a time bomb. Step 6: The Switch in the Future Once you have placed a Time Bomb ON the guillotine bench, have all four players surrounding the guillotine. You now have to activate the time bomb. Doing so will send you into the future to Round ∞, where the game is now in black and white and the zombies can be killed but takes a very long time. During the 90 seconds that you spend in "Infinity Mode" before it sends you back, you have to find the switch. Search the 4 dead bodies of Misty, Marlton, Samuel, and Russman. The switch will be randomly placed on one of the bodies, with bodies being spawned randomly at these places: *In front of the saloon entrance stairs. *To the left of the gunsmith entrance. *In the crevice behind the barn and the gunsmith house, where the Navcard Table parts are located. *In between the barn and the bank, in the alley. *In front of the jail house entrance. *In between the general store and the box location. *To the right of the candy store entrance coming from the courthouse, near when you drop down from the general store balcony. *In between the giant rock near the gallows and the awning of the candy store, near the arrow sign. *Behind the rock to the left of the church, where the red orb is. *Just past the entrance to the church, nearby the workbench. *The alleyway between the bank and barn walls, the body will be laying on the wall of the bank. Step 7: Switches in the Maze You now need to enter the maze, where there will be switches with four different colors (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow) on four different gates. You have to activate these switches in the correct order, via trial and error. If a switch has been activated in the correct order, it will spark. Note that no switches will spark until all of the switches have been activated. They will only spark if they were activated in the correct position. If the switches are activated in the incorrect order (if they aren't all sparking) they can be reset by activating all of them and then having all four players return to the main area before having all players run through the Mistress's house together. Step 8: Make-A-Wish You need to have The Giant break the fountain in front of the church/mansion, which will cause water to start spewing out. Next you need to interact with the fountain in order to "make a wish". After doing so, metal targets will spawn via lightning in several locations with each player needing to shoot them ALL before they disappear. These locations where the targets spawn are: *Beside the candy store and in front of the court room. (20 targets) *The left side of the mansion, in the windows. (23 targets) *On the railing by the saloon. (19 targets) *By the jail cell. (22 targets) Maxis' path Step 1: Build the Gallows The players must build the gallows that is next to the entrance of the courthouse. Be careful because some parts can be used for both the gallows and the guillotine. *Battery (Behind the altar in the church) *Spool of Wire (Mule Kick room downstairs near the catacombs entrance in the corner) *Antennae (Barn downstairs towards the catacombs in one of the stables on the right) *Bulbs (In the room above The Giant's cell on boxes near where the box can spawn) Step 2: Orb Breaker The players now need to destroy the four red orbs using the Subsurface Resonator (which requires the Turbine) . They are located as follows: *In the alleyway between the salon and the candy shop *To the left side of the entrance to the church, behind a rock *In the tunnel system above the town *To the left side in the foliage before the entrance to the mansion from the maze. Step 3: The Lantern Using a grenade, the players need to time it so that it knocks a purple lantern out of the air, which will float from the courtroom to the church, or from the courtroom to the jail cell. It will disappear obsessionally if the players fail to hit it, and it will also disappear if the players leave the lantern on the ground too long. After this, a player must pick it up. Step 4: Sugar Rush To power up the lantern, the players must feed The Giant candy or use a Trample Steam to kill the zombies. The player with the lantern must stand close to the zombies being killed.. After the players have powered the lantern with enough "souls", the players have to place the lantern on a symbol on the roof of the gunsmith shop. Step 5: Decryption Deciphering the code that appears above the symbol on the wall using the "tic-tac-toe" cipher will reveal the name of three signs, which the players need to hit in order with the Galvaknuckles or the Bowie Knife to make the "wisp" appear. These signs are randomly selected out of the five signs available. Step 6: Energy and Western Time Travel Note: The players will have to place a Time Bomb before you activate the wisp. The step requires the players to open the 1250 point couch separating the tunnels and the upper level of the gunsmith building, and you need to have Leroy destroy the barrier between the General Store and the candy Shop. The player that hit the signs will need to follow the wisp while there are zombies near it throughout its path, thereby sustaining the wisp, otherwise the wisp will fade out. After doing so, the player must follow the wisp on its path to the gallows. It will travel through the tunnels into the courtroom. It then goes past Speed Cola towards the jail cell. Going on the porch, it will make a loop and go to the upper level of the jail cell, towards the barn. Upon entering the barn, it will drop down the ledge and float through the tunnels. It then will exit through the gunsmith building's upper level, then will float towards the Saloon and take a left towards the candy shop. Passing through where the barrier was, it will continue towards the courthouse until it reaches the gallows, in which it will power up one container. While the player is following the wisp, the player must have zombies near the wisp throughout its path, thereby sustaining the wisp, otherwise the wisp will fade out. It is easier to do this step by having zombie "checkpoints", recommended spots are in front of the jail cell, in front of the gunsmith building, and in front of the saloon. You can also start a round as the wisp is going towards the gallows, as the zombies will constantly spawn in front of the player and sustain the wisp. If doing this, it is recommended to either have a Pack-a Punched weapon or be done on a lower round for easier control of the zombies. At this point, you have to use the Time Bomb to travel back in time, and repeat the above process. Step 7: For Whom the Bells Toll The players are now able to ring the bells placed around the map by using the action button. There are three locations where the bells are, with each location having three bells each. These places are: *The bottom floor of the courtroom. **Left side of the judge's podium. **Table on the right side of the courthouse closest to the podium. **Corner of the courthouse, take a left as soon as you enter. *The second floor of the candy shop, not the room with the Power Switch. **On the corner of the square table along the wall. **On the table with two pots, near the couch blockade. **On the chair to the right side of the door to the stairway. *The top level of the barn. **On the bale of hay just before you drop down to the jail cell. **To the right of the hole in the wall near the gunsmith building, on a bale of hay. **On a bale of hay to the right of the gap in the railing. In the room just past the secret bookcase in the haunted mansion, there is a switchboard on a sofa with a lever. The switchboard has a 3x3 pattern of lights, which when activated, will light up yellow or green. The columns from left to right correspond to the bells in the candy store, the barn, and the courtroom bells respectively. After figuring out which bell corresponds with which light, you have to activate the switchboard, and the first light will appear. One player has to callout which light has lit up, while the other three players must be in each location ready to ring the bell that is called out. If the player successfully rings a bell, the light will turn green and another light will turn yellow, signifying which location/bell to ring. Note: For the person in the mansion, it is recommended to have the Galvaknuckles so the witch will die in one hit, as the player will most likely be in there awhile. The players also have to ring the bell within a certain timeframe, or else the switchboard will reset. Step 8: Make-A-Wish The players need to have The Giant break the fountain in front of the church/mansion, which will cause water to start spewing out. Next, the players need to interact with the fountain in order to "make a wish". After doing so, metal targets will spawn via lightning in several locations with each player needing to shoot them all before it disappears. These locations where the targets spawn are: *Beside the candy store and in front of the court room. *The left side of the ghost mansion, in the windows. *On the railing inside the saloon. *By the jail cell. Finale: The Last Hope and Betrayal Upon completion, the players will receive all seven perks which will last throughout the entire game, even upon being downed or death. In addition, you will also receive the achievement/trophy Mined Games. Completing Maxis' side will have him take over as the Demonic Announcer, and betray the survivors (and possibly the original characters), all in the hopes of being reunited with Samantha. With Maxis controlling the zombies, he becomes the new announcer, the zombies' eyes turn orange, and ocassionally the player will find a blue-eyed zombie with Richtofen inside. When the zombie is around, you hear several Richtofen quotes. The Blue-eyed zombie will always drop a power-up upon death. Trivia *The name "Mined Games" is a play on the word "mine" and the term "mind games". *The seventh step of Maxis' side, "For Whom the Bells Toll", is a reference to Ernest Hemingway's famous novel For Whom the Bell Tolls. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements